


Bind To

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blue Eyes, Break Up, Confessions, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Reading, Runes, Short & Sweet, sneaky isabelle, sneaky jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: Alec is at odds with Magnus but with the war coming, and Izzy's demand for him to go for a Tarot reading, could this persuade him to reveal all to the warlock who makes him feel so, so much?





	Bind To

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read a story of mine before, then you know I do generally borrow from the TV Series and the Books and that my usual confession is 99% of the time, Alec will have blue eyes in my random tales. My very first story is the only time where I didn't specify the colour of them. So warning to all, I have tagged 'blue eyes' so no one gets cranky with me. Everyone has their favourite things and blue eyes is mine...so there. I hope someone enjoys this.

Bind To...  
By Shin Sankai

#

“Izzy, where are you dragging me to?” A slender pale hand was wrapped around a very put out Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood's wrist, yanking him towards an unknown location and wrinkling his jacket. Not that he cared about such things as fashion was never Alec's thing. Clothing for him was meant to be comfortable and slightly stretchy for fighting purposes.

“Nowhere particular...” Blue eyes narrowed as they turned and walked down a dark alley. Alec hated when Izzy was like this, being vague, as it meant she was plotting something against him. Alec's senses were on high alert.

“Izzy, we really do not have time for this.” So many things were happening right now that slipping away from his duties (from their duties) was the last thing on Alec's mind! There were reports to be done, mission briefings to attend to, let alone the countless schedules for patrolling and training he needed to do as well. And then lets not even forget the current rumour mill that was happening at the moment which had everyone on edge, the Clave Council included.

“You being at the Institute is driving me nuts Alec!”

“Hey,” Alec was about to complain but Izzy cut him off immediately.

“You're doing nothing but pacing the floor. And I'm sure its not just about impatiently waiting for Clary as she tries to create that new rune for us either.” Alec refused to comment on that. Even if Izzy was hitting pretty close to home of what had him on edge these days, which had nothing to do with his Institute. 

It wasn't long before his sister stopped in front of a door which had no sign to it at all. “Where the hell are we?” Alec frowned as Izzy gave him a big grin.

“You, big brother, are having a reading done on you.”

“What?!?” Without further ado, Alec was pushed inside the rickety looking building. For such a petite girl, no, woman – she would glare and smack him for referring to her as just a mere girl these days – Izzy could turn a strength on that to this day still surprised Alec. They moved down the dark hallway until he stood at some velvet draped curtains.

“Enter,” Came a rather creepy voice from behind it and Izzy pulled back one side and pushed her big brother in, Alec stumbling a little as he found an old woman before his eyes. Light barely illuminated her face, but as he was dragged to sit in a chair, Izzy sliding into the other rather gracefully, Alec just knew this woman was an insanely old sorceress. With the wrinkles and the grey hair and eyes, he pondered just how old she would be since looks can be deceiving after all. Though she truly did look ancient. But then there were dashing warlocks like Magnus for instance. Alec knew the man was old, though he barely looked like he'd aged beyond 25 years. He remembered hearing about Casanova one evening so Magnus was definitely over 200 years old, though the warlock wasn't about to deduce on the exact year he was born and Alec really hadn't brought it up much either. Not that the shadowhunter could very well ask these days. The two of them were...currently at odds right now.

The current rumours in place, which were seeming to be more and more true as the days past was the fact that the war was coming. Although war seemed to be escalating every damn day in Alec's mind, but they'd gotten several leads which outlined uprisings and the Shadow World needed to be prepared. And quick.

When Alec had first found out about all of this, he'd slipped away and had headed straight to Magnus' loft. The shadowhunter had asked (though afterwards he was certain it sounded more like a childish demand) Magnus to join with the Shadow World. He'd watched those pretty brown eyes widen at his request (demand). 

Magnus couldn't answer him, since he very well knew it wasn't a decision to be made lightly and yet Alec recalled how he had acted like a petulant child when Magnus didn't give him the affirmative answer he wanted. And whilst he listened to the warlock make comment that the decision didn't just lie with him alone, as it lay with all of his people, and yet Alec had turned back into a snotty 12 year old, said some horrible things and stormed out.

And though he didn't want to admit it, he had sulked for a long while afterwards, not just about his behaviour towards Magnus, but also because of his own damn stubbornness at not having returned to the brownstone to apologise to Magnus.

It had nearly been three weeks since that argument and three whole weeks of no communication between him and Magnus. Alec had never gone this long without some form of text or phone call with Magnus. The warlock had been so embedded in his life these past several months that it was almost like Alec was now suffering withdrawals. He did have a reprieve for a moment or two when he was swamped with missions, meetings and formulating plans as they were being drawn up left, right and centre, but at night, when he was ordered to get some sleep by Jace and Izzy, his mind would always drift to Magnus and pondering on what the warlock was doing. His phone would be in hand, hovering over Magnus' call ID image but Alec stubbornly would place his phone screen down on the bedside table and turn his back to it, a frown marring his lips every single night.

When Alec had gone to Magnus, in truth with the war that was coming, he had wanted the warlocks, the vampires, the werewolves and the seelies to form an alliance. He wanted everyone to come together to bring down whatever plans Lilith was brewing up and to end this god damn war once and for all. Needing someone to talk to about his plans which could give him a different opinion and maybe even support his thoughts as well, Alec had gone to Magnus first, thinking it would be easy to convince the warlock to come to the Shadow World's side, since the danger that was forming wasn't just about his world, but all their worlds. 

Thinking back on it, Alec wasn't sure he had gotten any of that out. And he hated to admit it, but the stress of everything that he laid upon his shoulders was imploding around him. 

Being the Head of the New York Institute, gay, and dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn for that matter – and with his fractured relationship with his parents because of two of those three things – Alec was struggling to keep it all together. He was the oldest, he had to be strong for his siblings and not let any negativity impact on his job of the Head of the Institute and his duties as a renowned shadowhunter. And to Alec, two out of those three things were not a weakness, were not an issue, well to him at least. 

Unfortunately for Alec, he had done the one thing he didn't want to do when he tried bringing the groups together as one... He'd mixed business and his personal life. Though seriously, how could he not when they were so closely entwined?

“Are you ready?” Alec was knocked from his thoughts, a frown deep on his lips as he quietly eyed the sorceress before him. Even with his senses heightened, there was a heavy cloak of magic over the old bat and he couldn't quite figure out whether she was someone who would bring him and Izzy danger or not. Because of that, Alec dare not lower his guard. He'd not been around a lot of sorcerers that's for sure. Technically he'd met two sorcerers (three if he counted Madzie, and she was an absolute little darling despite her beginning) and one of them was evil, so Alec didn't have that much of a high opinion on them, hence his current wariness.

“What the hell is this going to help with?” Alec quietly muttered to Izzy, she giving him a jab in the ribs as he focused his blue eyes on the table as a wrinkly hand turned over a card.

“You're feelings are in turmoil.” He arched his eyebrow at that. 

'A lucky guess...' Alec sarcastically voiced inwardly. 

Another card was turned. “Oh, the lovers card.” Alec squirmed a little at that. “You are in a loving relationship.” Alec felt a jab at his side once more, eyes flickering to Izzy as she held a sparkle in her own dark brown orbs, a meaningful smile on her lips at what the sorceress was saying. It was like she was telling him that such readings were not as lame as he always assumed they were. After all, he was pretty sceptical in such circumstances, always believing people were being ripped off when going to something like this and to only take it at face value. “This man has a very strong hold on you. And you, are the same to him too.”

“What!?!” Alec had blurted out a little louder then he would of liked (or at all for that matter) as he shifted in his seat. He'd held his sexual orientation in check for years, it having only just been revealed not that long ago to the two who he was most afraid to tell (his parents - duh) and yet here was this sorceress who had divulged it in seconds flat like it were tattooed on his bloody forehead!

“The two of you have a magnetic and magical attraction to each other. Something the both of you cannot deny no matter the hardships that may come your way.” Alec shifted once again in his chair, sweaty palms flat against his legs, wiping them continuously on his black jeans. He suddenly felt a tingle against his hand, but for once he didn't pay much attention to it since he could not break the eye contact (even if it were creepy) he had with the sorceress as she was getting too many things accurate. With that in mind, perhaps...maybe...Alec might just listen further. “Tonight will define your relationship.”

“Hear that Alec, you should definitely go see Magnus.” His gaze shifted to his whispering sister next to him, his blue eyes connecting with her concerned dark ones. She'd pretty much cornered him to tell her what the hell was currently eating at him, and when he blurted out his argument with Magnus she had frowned up at him. God he hated that look on her face. It clearly said 'you dickhead' to him. And inwardly Alec totally agreed with her. 

However, before Alec could comment on what Isabelle was saying to him, the sorceress continued on with her reading.

“You hope, beyond all hope, beyond anything you have ever wished for in your entire life, that he is your one true soul mate.” Alec felt his heart pounding in his ears and his lips were parted in shock. It took Alec a moment to realise his hand was currently scrunched over his olive green shirt, where his heart lay beneath as though it was going to leap out of his very chest! “If explanations and confessions are not revealed, it could very well rip you both apart. You may even loose him forever!”

Izzy jolted in her chair, twisted in it as she watched her big brother go dashing from the room. A massive grin formed on her burgundy lips, she listening to the sound of Alec's combat boots thudding down the hallway and the door slamming closed with a loud bang soon after. 

And then...there was silence.

“So, how'd I go?” Izzy listened to the sorceress' voice crack a little, it changing to something far deeper (and younger) then it was previously. She turned her gaze back to watch the extremely heavy magic and glamour begin to fade.

“Some of your acting was a little over the top Jace.”

“Really? I thought I did exceptionally well.” He pulled out his stele, revealing glowing runes underneath the layers of clothing he was wearing and ran it over the lot of them, the glamour dissolving around him, shifting him back into his own body. Jace also pulled an unidentified liquid, housed in a small blue glass bottle, popped the cork and downed the contents. Jace made a face at the taste of it. “Besides Alec's emotions are pretty erratic at the moment anyway, since usually he'd detect even just a hint of me around.”

“Which is why you asked for the potions from Magnus. I mean I know we told him a little bit of a lie, but that was to ensure he brewed the potion extra strong with the intent we were breeching a possible demon safe house. We couldn't very well tell him we were in the planning process of tricking Alec as regardless of their fight, Magnus would never want to betray Alec's trust.” Izzy offered up. She moved over to Jace, squeezing his hand. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Well, he was driving me nuts.” Jace scratched at the back of his neck, Izzy grinning once more as she and Jace were on the same wavelength for once. “I'm always going to be there for you, Alec and Max no matter what. And regardless of what Maryse and Robert think, Magnus has brought out the true Alec that had been a little too self conscious of showing to everyone. No matter what anyone thinks, Alec and Magnus work. I'll always wish for his happiness too.” Izzy nodded at those words, squeezing Jace's hand once more. “And we both know he's not ever going to be happy every second he's away from his warlock.”

“Do you think he ever suspected anything Jace?”

“I doubt it. His mind has been filled with Magnus since their fight after all and when requesting potions from Magnus, there is no way we should doubt his power.” Jace removed the clothing from his body, revealing his usual all black attire hidden beneath. “Now, whilst I was drawing out the cards and expanding on what they were, since Alec wouldn't know the first thing about tarot readings, were you able to draw the rune on him?” Izzy nodded her head. “Good, now lets hope he and Magnus can talk things over before it fades and Alec chickens out.”

“And here is hoping he doesn't notice it before then too.” Jace nodded his head as he removed the last of the clothing and dumped it on the ground. “If he finds any of this out, he is seriously going to kill me.” Izzy gave a tiny grin to Jace who had one on his own lips.

“Me too.” The blonde responded in kind. “So you won't be there alone.” She gave him a rueful grin and the two shadowhunters slipped out the back, like they'd never been there.

#

Alec stood, slightly puffed outside Magnus' apartment door. Someone was conveniently heading out, and he'd slipped through, just before the automatic door clicked closed, glamour in place so he didn't receive suspicious stares. Not that Alec needed to do any of that since he knew what the pass code was to get into the front door, well at least he assumed he still knew it. Magnus may have changed it since their argument, he couldn't be sure, but now here he was, standing at the warlock's door and not even alerting him that he was here!

Taking a deep breath, all of a sudden feeling power surge through him (even though he believed himself not ready for this) Alec raised his hand and knocked a couple of times to alert Magnus of an unexpected visitor on his doorstep. 

Only seconds passed and the door automatically opened. Alec silently walked in, the door closing behind him as he stepped further into Magnus' home. Pale lighting illuminated the warlock's loft apartment and just being here Alec felt his shoulders relax like they hadn't for the past three weeks. No matter what was going on, Magnus' place always made him feel safe and secure and it was almost like a soothing balm as it washed his worries and stresses away.

“What are you doing here?” Though that currently wasn't truly happening right now as he tried not to flinch when his gaze focused on Magnus sitting on one of his many couches, a blanket over his curled legs and what looked to be a really old spell book opened on his lap. There was also an empty martini glass resting on the floor to the side. Moving his gaze back to the book in Magnus' lap, Alec couldn't make out the language, but knew Magnus was versed in several languages so it could either be one of those, perhaps an old dialect not used anymore or even a demonic language, he couldn't be sure. Either way, none of that mattered as he stared quietly at Magnus, whose gaze had shifted back to his book like him being here didn't matter at all.

'Ouch...' Alec tried not to flinch at the blatant way Magnus was currently ignoring him. Not that Alec could blame the man considering his ridiculous behaviour.

“Can we talk?” When he always needed to speak his mind to Magnus, Alec had always felt unsure about himself, possibly even felt an abundance of fear, as his heart would be pounding and he'd feel like he was sweating bucket loads (and possibly could be sick too) when those brown eyes would look at him with a patience that still surprised him. Though Alec did have to remind himself that Magnus had lived a long, long time and would have developed hundreds of skills throughout his life, patience being once of them. 

However, even with that, and whilst his heart was hammering in his ribcage, Alec was puzzled at this new development of himself. He felt no fear right now, not even his usual stutter when Magnus just gave him a simple look. Right now all Alec had was a burning need to spill his guts to Magnus before it became all too late to salvage what they had together.

“Of course...” He gave a tiny relieved half grin as Magnus sat up straighter, shifting his legs and patting the vacant space next to him on the two seater couch. Regardless of how much of a child (and a tool) Alec had been, Magnus never turned him away. Even during the whole soul sword incident, and their first break up, whilst Magnus wanted to turn him away, he just couldn't do it, and Alec was truly thankful for that.

Just thinking about everything they had been through, Alec was pretty certain Magnus loved him just as much as he loved the warlock. Well, at least he hoped Magnus still loved him, even with his temper tantrum from weeks back. Alec felt heat rush to his cheeks in an instant at his own thoughts. “Are you alright Alexander?”

“Yes...” How he had missed Magnus' smooth velvety voice calling out to him. He so wanted to touch him, pull him into his arms and never let go, but before that... “I'm so sorry,” He watched Magnus instinctively freeze next to him. After all, his sorry could mean a hundred and one things. “For everything I've been putting you through.”

“Alec...” The Head of the Institute shook his head not wanting Magnus to interrupt him. His body was literally bursting for him to reveal all.

“We...I...take so much from you Magnus. And you never ask for anything in return.” 

“There is no need to say that Alexander. I get plenty in return.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, well, friendship for one. Shadowhunters have never been amongst my favourite people to be around.”

“Magnus...”

“I have been around a long time, have lost many people as the centuries have come and gone, but I still hold friendships (past and present) very dear in my heart.” Alec knew this too. After all Magnus had that box of memories so he wouldn't forget those that were important to him. He hadn't understood it at first, becoming jealous over it like an immature child, but as time passed, he wanted to understand and accept everything that made Magnus who he was. Alec observed Magnus shift in his seated position to now face him. “The ones you hold dear, I too have grown to care about them with you.” 

“Magnus...”

“For a long time I tried ever so hard to avoid the lot of you.” Alec felt himself frown at Magnus' truthful words. “I have been used far too many times by the Clave Council and Shadowhunters alike that I've seriously lost count over the centuries.” Magnus felt Alec take hold of his hands, he quickly glancing his eyes up to him to see those baby blues frowning at him. Just staring at Alec was making it hard for Magnus to confess, but he deserved to know the reasons behind his hesitation. “I never want to be in that position again.” 

Alec sucked in his breath, remembering his childish demand for Magnus to join with him and the Shadow World. With how he'd been used and abused, not that he knew any of it back then, or much now, but Magnus had never lied to him when it counted most – well 99% of the time he didn't. Of course, listening to him now, even if he didn't divulge on the details, of course he would be hesitant when he hadn't even bothered to explain himself! 

'You bloody idiot Alec!' The shadowhunter berated himself. 

“I've always prided myself on making quick decisions, however, right now, I've never been more conflicted or scared about anything in my life, well, aside from when we had our first break up that is.” He gave Alec a sad little grin, the man returning it with one of his own. “Decisions for me always came easy, but nowadays, its not that simple anymore. Not since you came into my life.” There was that cute half grin from Alec that Magnus missed dearly. The shadowhunter still looked adorably awkward, but that tiny smile made the tension leave Magnus' shoulders even more. In fact, if he were being honest, the minute Alec had slipped through his wards, signalling his arrival had brought hope and joy to Magnus, though he was trying ever so hard to keep his cool about it all. “I need to ensure the safety of my people, as I have previously told you, but I also want nothing more then to help you as well.”

Alec bowed his head, squeezing Magnus' hands within his that little bit tighter. What the hell had he done in his life to deserve someone so kind hearted like Magnus Bane? Alec didn't know, and whilst everything was still very new to him, since they had quite the whirlwind start, and were now just on a restart from their first breakup (and this one could have possibly been a second breakup) but Alec just knew that no one would ever make him feel the way this warlock did.

“Now, I know we've been 'off' lately, but I'm still curious as to what I have done to warrant such talk like this?”

“Where do I start?” Magnus lifted his hand, placing it against Alec's cheek as he turned those pretty blue eyes back to his warm brown gaze, rubbing his thumb smoothly across Alec's pinkish cheek. The simple touch set a fire to burn within Alec's gaze, it making Magnus' body jolt within seconds at just how much power this shadowhunter had over him. “We take so much from you Magnus. I take so much from you.”

“Alec...”

“No, listen to me, please Magnus?” The warlock gave a nod of the head. “You've healed us (and others from the downworld) a hundred, probably even thousands, of times over. You've also been in danger countless times too. You've even used your magic to the point of mental and physical exhaustion. Your very wards protect the Institute I call home, and all my fellow shadowhunters within it, are protected by your magic in some small way because of this. You even brought back Clary's mother...even if I took her away from her again.”

“Alexander...” Magnus watched him shake his head once more. Clearly he had a lot on his plate that he wanted to let go of.

“Even though I was going to marry Lydia, which we both knew was a lie to hide away from the real truth, and during this time my indecisions were hurting you, but you still selflessly gave us your assistance. You even represented Izzy for me!”

“Oh, that reminds me, can I still do you pro bono?” Magnus watched Alec roll his eyes, even though he was sure there was a tiny pink hue gracing his pale cheeks. 

Magnus himself was only trying to make light of the sudden gloominess surrounding his favourite shadowhunter.

“Despite everything that has happened, you still continued to help me. What you did for Max, from helping to save him, to organising his rune ceremony...” Alec thought it best to continue on, ignoring the warlocks teasing and hoped the heat in his cheeks was cooling down. “You're always there for me and I know I’m not there enough for you in return.”

“I'm not going anywhere shadowhunter.” Just those simple words meant the world to Alec as he felt himself ease back into the couch, eyes closing as he let out a sigh of relief. “So you've plenty of time to make it up to me.” Alec gave a nod of the head as Magnus squeezed one of his hands. “Now, again, what brought this on?” Magnus watched Alec shrug, but suddenly, like he didn't even know it was going to happen, his body lurched forward from its original lounging position, sapphire blue eyes sparkling far brighter then Magnus had ever seen them do so before. 

Magnus had been surprised he'd shown up unannounced, though he'd never turn the adorably awkward shadowhunter away. And in all truth, he'd waited for Alec to finally tell him it was all over between them, but thankfully that did not appear to be happening. 

Their first separation had seriously messed him up, but when Alec said he just couldn't live without him, that attraction and fire within him, for this shadowhunter, burned brighter then ever. It'd been a few months since they rekindled and he believed he and Alec were becoming closer and closer until his little tantrum a few weeks back.

“Whatever you decide Magnus, I will respect it.” Alec took hold of Magnus' hands once more. Just this simple touch brought forth so much power within him. “They are your people and therefore they are extremely important to you, therefore they are important to me too. And I know you Magnus, you don't just protect the warlocks because of you being the High Warlock of Brooklyn either. You are truly the most selfless man I know.”

“You mean, the Ex-High Warlock of Brooklyn...”

“I'll never acknowledge Lorenzo Ray as the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus gave a tiny grin at Alec's frowning face, the adorable scowl as clear as day. Magnus felt his breath catch when blue eyes blazed across at him. “We'll get your title back.” Magnus arched his eyebrow at that. After all, a shadowhunter had no pull amongst warlocks. Well...except maybe for this one... And then there was also Madzie who loved Alec dearly. And possibly his dear Catarina too who liked Alec because he liked Magnus no matter the stares they received from the downworlders and the disdain from shadowhunters. “I don't ever want to loose you.” Magnus watched Alec bite his lip adorably. He was about to say something, though at this stage couldn't recall what it was going to be when his gaze dropped to Alec's right hand where a small amount of light was flickering against it.

“I don't recognise that rune.” Alec dropped his gaze in the knick of time to see the rune on his right palm flash once more before it faded away and the burning sensation that had been spreading about his body seemed to dissipate.

“Oh she is so going to get it...” Alec growled quietly to himself, flicking his gaze back to Magnus who had tilted his head in confusion. He let out a sigh. “Clary created a rune nearly a week and a half ago.” He watched Magnus' eyes widen at that. 

“I didn't realise Biscuit could do something like that.”

“Neither did she. Or any of us for that matter.”

“So, what's it do?” Magnus questioned whilst rubbing his thump over the skin where the rune had been etched before. “Usually they remain visible on your skin at all times, but that one...”

“Its a fearless rune.”

Alec listened to a slight snort come from Magnus. “Like you need that Alexander. In all my centuries, you're one of the best, if not the best and bravest shadowhunter I've ever known.” The praise from Magnus filled Alec with self worth. Regardless of his still unsure parents about his sexuality and relationship with Magnus, knowing he could gain praise like this from the High Warlock (alright, ex if you want to get technical) was more then enough for Alec to hold his head high and stay strong. The shadowhunter knew that as long as he and Magnus remained together, nothing would ever be wrong in Alec's life.

“The fearless rune is not for that.”

“Oh?” Magnus didn't get any further as Alec shifted to face him on the couch once more, he lacing their fingers together, squeezing rather possessively. “Alexander...” Magnus couldn't get any further when Alec pulled on his hands, he lurching forward and lips slammed home against his own! Whilst Alec's eyes were closed, Magnus' were very much wide open in silent shock at this sudden turn of events. Going slow, when he found someone very handsome and worthy of his attention was like torture to Magnus, but for this adorable man, who was desperately trying to pour all his feelings into this kiss, Magnus would do just that. All these emotions and feelings were very new to Alec and yet he just went ahead and did something like that! How was Magnus going to keep his feelings (and pace) in check now!?! Quickly Magnus drew his lips away from Alec's remembering they had to breathe. “Not that I'm complaining, but, are you alright Alexander?”

“I love you Magnus.” He watched heat rush to Alec's pale cheeks and wondered if heat was rising to his own at such a pure confession. They both knew the fearless rune was no longer etched into his skin, but still, Alec had blurted out his affections for his warlock. And whilst they had proclaimed their love for each other already, this seemed so much different then before.

“I love you too Alexander.” Again Alec closed his eyes, still not believing his luck that someone as dashing (and experienced) as Magnus had taken an interest in him. His eyes fluttered open when Magnus pressed his warm soft hand against his cheek. Alec couldn't help but melt when seconds later Magnus' lips skimmed teasingly across his own for a fraction of a second. “Now again, will you tell me what has brought all of this on?”

“Well...” Alec was not able to get anything further out when both he and Magnus jolted at the sudden ringtone coming from his phone situated in his jeans pocket. Alec let out a tiny frustrated growl, it bringing a chuckle to Magnus' lips.

“Answer it shadowhunter, I'm not going anywhere.” Alec pulled it out and read the message. Magnus tried to observe Alec as much as he could, watching his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he placed his phone face down on his glass coffee table. He arched an eyebrow as Alec turned to face him once more, hands linking effortlessly with his own before those blue eyes, which he would never tire of, focused on him once more. 

“Lots of stuff is going down and its going to effect not only the Shadow World, but the Downworld and...well...probably the mundanes too.”

“Everyone is in danger?” Magnus questioned worriedly and watched Alec nod, their eyes closing for a moment as Magnus leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. This simple touch brought Alec so much relief.

“We've gotten word that war is coming. I for one feel restless not being able to do anything until we can pinpoint some areas of focus since I have no actual special abilities.” Magnus was about to protest that Alec was oh so very special, especially to him, but the shadowhunter finally opened his eyes, locking their gazes once more, their breaths mingling. “Clary has been run ragged.”

“I'm sure Biscuit is fine.”

“It cannot be easy to create a rune.”

“Well...” Magnus had to silently agree with Alec on that since neither of them would understand what was going on with her body, though maybe Magnus had a small semblance of understanding with how draining it was for him when he had to deplete his magic for one reason or another.

“That was Jace on the phone, messaging me that Clary has just finished creating another rune, as per the desperate request of the Clave.”

“I always knew Biscuit was talented, ever since she were a little girl, but to be able to create runes...” Magnus shook his head, trying to comprehend what his little Clary Fray was capable of.

“Will you bond with me Magnus?” The question came out in such a rush, pretty much from left field.

“What?!?” It had truly caught Magnus off guard, his eyes were laced with shock and confusion.

“With the war coming, we need to convince everyone to come together, to work together as one in order to win this ultimate battle.” Magnus parted his lips, but Alec pressed his index finger lightly against them. “I know you still have much to think about, but with all worlds under threat, I need you now more then ever...” Alec shook his head at his words. “No, all worlds need you now more then ever. Your the most powerful being I've ever met Magnus and having you and your warlocks working with us, you would be able to bring Luke's and Raphael's clans to the table as well. I'm not sure if the Seelie Queen would ever bother to assist, but at least we would have a fighting chance. Well...at least I hope we'll have a fighting chance.”

“And in order for that to happen, we must...bond?” Alec could totally understand Magnus' confusion at his sudden request. Again he was not explaining himself very well, though in truth, he wasn't too sure if he'd be able to explain it correctly. He'd been sceptical as to whether Clary could truly create such a rune, but now the word was she had and Alec was pretty much the guinea pig in regards to whether it actually works. Alec could very well drag Magnus back to the Institute for Clary to explain it all, but again, he wanted Magnus all to himself, in the privacy of the man's home where there were no eyes on them.

“Clary has just created a 'bind to' rune. Jace says with Clary's new rune, we can bond with whoever we like.”

“Whoever you like...” Magnus repeated Alec's words, still seemingly a jumbled mess.

“Clary has been run ragged this past couple of weeks with the creation of the fearless rune and now this binding one where someone from the shadow world can now bond with someone from the downworld and vice versa.” Alec watched Magnus' surprised eyes finally dart up and over to him.

“And you want to 'bind' as you put it...with me?” Alec noticed Magnus voice went tiny, like when he'd given him the omamori that time. It practically broke Alec's heart at how vulnerable Magnus seemed right now. A very rare occurrence for sure.

“Yes.” Alec blinked several times as he was sure flecks of gold were flashing through Magnus' eyes now. Was he making the warlock's emotions fluctuate as he was close to revealing those beautiful cat eyes to him once more? He'd not seen them in what felt like forever. How Alec missed them, missed the beauty of them. Magnus' beauty.

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“Me?” Magnus repeated once more.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Had he broken the warlock?

“Alexander... I'm... I'm a...downworlder...” Alec felt his gaze soften and his heart melt all over again when Magnus looked away. “The Shadow World has never looked kindly on me...on my people.”

“I'm not them Magnus.” Alec squeezed the warlocks hands hoping he could get his feelings across.

“Yes, but...”

“I think...” Magnus rose his gaze to Alec's. “No matter what world we are from, even if our roles were reversed, or we were even from another dimension, I know, in my heart, I'll always be drawn to you.” Alec gave an awkward little grin and a shrug of his shoulders which tugged at Magnus' heart. “Didn't I tell you already? I just can't live without you Magnus.” There was nothing but absolute truth held in Alec's blue orbs and a lovely pink hue rushing across his cheeks. “The way Clary explained, was in order to make us stronger, to bind ourselves to another, we can choose who we share our strength, protection and devotion to like no other, and in return, who we choose to do it with will share themselves and any powers they have as well. This new rune won't hurt a downworlder or a mundane if a shadowhunter wants to bond with either. I know I'm not explaining myself well, but I think perhaps this might even be so much deeper then the parabatai bond between shadowhunters. And for me that is saying something.” Alec watched Magnus' lips turn up, since he knew how deep the parabatai bond was between him and Jace. The room fell terribly quiet as Magnus seemed to be in deep thought. “So, what do you think?”

“A rune which I'll have with me forever?” Alec nodded his head. “A bond so intense that we truly don't know how it will effect each other? And the fact it is something that could very well be on par or even more so then your parabatai bond?”

“Y-Yeah...”

“And you want...me?”

“I never thought of anyone but you Magnus.” 

'Now if that wasn't a declaration of eternal devotion, I don't know what is.' Magnus deduced internally.

“And you don't even have that fearless rune anymore...” Magnus teased a little, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Alec's cheek rather sweetly. 

'That sandalwood smell... God I've missed it...' Alec confessed silently to himself. 

He gave another grin, almost seeming a little bashful now at Magnus' teasing. Magnus drew back, not for a single moment dropping his gaze from Alec. Everything about this shadowhunter, he was finding to be more and more endearing (despite the ups and downs they've had so far). 

“Clary said the fearless rune wasn't permanent. You can reapply it, but sometimes she says that when you know what you truly need to say, the fearless rune is no longer needed in that circumstance.”

“Hmm...” Magnus' apartment went eerily silent.

“Magnus...” He glanced over at Alec who drawled out his name rather painfully. “I'm practically dying here.” Alec shifted on the couch, full of nervous energy.

“Oh!” Magnus had forgotten he hadn't actually given Alec an answer! “Are there any dangers?”

“Only if you reject it.”

“And how or why would I do that?”

“If there is even a single doubt in your mind about being bonded to me, a shadowhunter, don't go through with this.”

“Well, we won't know until we find out.”

“I don't want you to be in pain Magnus.”

“Pain never hurt anyone.”

“Don't say that!” Alec was now getting cranky. “You always hide any pain you feel, not wanting to burden anyone with it Magnus. Especially from me no matter how many times I tell you that you don't have to hide your feelings!”

“Well...” How could he argue that?

“I want to share everything with you. I want to shoulder your pain.” Magnus felt his eyes widen. “I want to bind to you, to be with you, to devote myself to you, to protect you from everything and anything. And I want you to feel the same for me.”

“But?” Magnus questioned with caution, holding back for now, as painful as that was, as he could sense the hesitation in Alec.

“If this hurt you, or the bond doesn't work, it may fracture what we have.” Fear flashed in Alec's eyes for a split second. “You'd carry that rejection with you forever.”

“And what is it that we have, Alexander?”

“U-Um...each other?” Alec felt his cheeks heat up. “I mean, you know, if you want me that is... Cause if you do, for as long as you can stand me, I'll always stay by your side.” He watched Magnus' handsome facial features soften and his shoulders finally lost all the tension within them. Was this a sign that things were looking up for Alec? 

Magnus' gaze dropped to his hands which were resting in his lap and then it wasn't long before Alec felt his breath hitch when Magnus stretched out his lightly fisted left hand towards him. 

“Bind away shadowhunter.”

“Wait...is that... I mean...are you saying...yes?”

“Of course.” Magnus was drawn into a very powerful embrace, Alec hiding his face against his shoulder and neck area, Alec unable to help the shudder that ripped through his entire body at Magnus' affirmative response to his request. 

Magnus had woken several times in bed with the shadowhunter invading his personal space, practically clawing to get into his very skin, Alec tucking his adorable face into his neck, like the shadowhunter was drawn to his scent, finding comfort there, even if that seemed a little weird now that Magnus thought of it. Though, no matter what, it just made Alec so damn loveable in his eyes. He could even recall the time he'd been waiting up for Alec to come to his place, but he'd fallen asleep on the couch and sometime during the early hours of the morning he was jolted awake to Alec pretty much lying atop him, arms snaking beneath his body and his sweet face tucking into his shoulder, a delightful and yet very tired sigh escaping the shadowhunters lips before Alec drifted off in seconds. Granted Magnus was thankful as slender as he appeared, he was pretty damn strong and didn't mind the heavy weight of his pretty boy above him and protectively wrapped his arms around Alec for the remainder of the evening.

Quickly jerking from his thoughts, Magnus lifted his arms, wrapping them around Alec's shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze as he seemed to shake a little from his pure emotions. He was so adorable and that had to have been one of the hardest things for Alec to have ever asked anyone. And to think, it was something insanely important like binding himself to another, sharing his strength, skills and power with another, sharing his heart with another and of course, vice versa too. And of all people Alec could have, he'd chosen him – a warlock! 

Magnus felt Alec take a deep breath, drawing himself away as he was now at arms length. “Are you really sure about this?” Alec gave him one final option to flee, but from the moment he laid eyes on Alec, with his scruffy black hair, pale skin and blue eyes that practically bore into his very soul, his most absolute favourite combination, Magnus knew he'd never be able to recover from (or loose) this love. 

“Yes.” Magnus could almost see the shocked look that Catarina would have once he told her what he and Alec had done this time. Maybe even Ragnor would of scoffed at him, but would have been secretly pleased, if he too was able to tell him if his dear friend were still alive. 

With Alec finally wearing his heart on his sleeve, Magnus would do everything in his power to hold it close, protect it for as long as they had each other. He would make this vow and never let go of the one he was bonded to.

Magnus watched Alec pick up his phone, eyes blazing down at the scanned drawing of Clary's new 'bind to' rune as Alec pulled out his stele. His left hand cradled Magnus' like it were the most precious thing in this world and blue eyes waited for him to give an affirmative nod before he would begin to draw over Magnus' golden-bronze skin.

“Wait!” Alec seemed to panic a little, thinking Magnus was going to back out as he'd only just begun tracing a curved black line on his hand. “When this 'bind to' rune ceremony between us is completed, lets bond another way afterwards.” Magnus gave him a wink and Alec felt his cheeks heat up once more. He was certain passionate fire drifted throughout the both of them as their gazes focused on the rune being 'burned' into Magnus' skin.

“When I'm done, if you accept this rune, you have to do the same to me.” Magnus gave a nod of his head, eyes transfixed on Clary's rune being imprinted on him as Alec was tracing it on the upside of his left hand. 

“Done...” Alec let out a breath, wiping away a bead of sweat on his brow as he anxiously waited for Magnus to reject his binding rune. When nothing seem to happen for a good couple of minutes, Alec was jolted from his thoughts as Magnus brushed his fingers down his cheek, before wordlessly plucking his stele from his fingers.

“Are you ready to bind yourself to me Alexander?”

“More then ever.” Magnus grinned as Alec blushed adorably at his instant and very truthful confession. It was all the warlock needed as he pulled Alec's phone to rest against his knee and away he went, the power of the stele (and his feelings) began to carve the rune into Alec's skin, on the same hand where he now had his own. Much like Alec, Magnus felt sweat against his brow too and then he let out a sigh once it was done.

In the stillness and quiet of Magnus' apartment, it wasn't long before gasps escaped lips as eyes blazed across at each other, Magnus unable to help revealing his cat eyes to a broadly smiling Alexander as they just could not break their staring competition right now. 

“Its like I'm inside of you.”

“I...I know.” Alec stuttered. This was way different then what he shared with Jace.

“And its not even in a perverted way.” Magnus gave a wink, finally feeling his emotions calm and his eyes shifted back to warm brown.

“Seriously Magnus...” Alec didn't get any further in his complaint as Magnus quickly stole his lips. And of course it didn't take the shadowhunter long to lift his arms, pulling Magnus against his hard body, listening to Magnus (and himself) gasp in want and need. Yeah, no one in the entire world would ever make Alec feel like Magnus made him feel.

“Wa-Wait...” Alec finally pushed Magnus away from him, for but a single moment, since Alec's boldness grew as he drew his lips down Magnus' neck, making the warlock shudder. He had loved it when Magnus placed sweet kisses down his own neck and returned the favour, loving the sounds Magnus made. “Do-Don't you need to tell them it works? Or something...?” Magnus was finding it hard to form sentences together thanks to this addictive shadowhunter. This shadowhunter who he was now bonded with. This shadowhunter who was now exclusively...his!

Now that was a surreal feeling...

Alec let out a groan of annoyance, lifting Magnus and himself up, since he had draped Magnus atop him and then quickly swiped up his phone once more, sending Jace a message about his successful rune ceremony occurring between him and Magnus. He was also tempted to get Jace to tell Izzy that she was so dead the next time he saw her for that bloody fearless rune, but with Magnus' cat eyes having emerged once more, and were heatedly gazing at him, Alec decided to let it go and dropped his phone back on the glass coffee table and pulled the warlock to his feet, hand clutched in his own as he lead the way to Magnus' bedroom.

The war was coming, life was more and more hectic and scary, not that Alec would admit to being scared, but right now he needed this moment, to centre himself back to Magnus, to strengthen what they have together once more.

And of course, as per Magnus' request, it was time for more bonding as Alec was well aware of how much Magnus gave to him. And today, right this moment, he vowed, even during their difficult times, he would give his all (and himself) to Magnus exclusively.

From here on out, now that the two of them were bonded to each other, Alec knew there was no stopping them. He and Magnus could do anything they wanted, sharing their strengths together as one, and bringing the Shadow World and Downworld together.

Alec let off a surprised gasp (and moan) as Magnus practically threw him onto his bed, hovering over him on all fours as he began to ravish his neck, just the way he loved it, and sending bolts of electricity throughout his body and to a certain appendage.

The war could wait one more day.

# 

The End.


End file.
